Lost in The Middle Of Nowhere
by ThaliaIsMe
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sworn enemies. When their high school introduces a 3 week trip to Hawaii, the two are eager to go. But what happens when the plane goes down and the two are stranded on an island with no signs of civilisation nearby? Will the two make it off the island? And will they bond along the way? I suck at summaries just please read.


It's not every day my high school takes us on a trip, I mean we went to the museum in 9th Grade but Jackson ruined that and the teachers banned the whole grade from trips until senior year. They decided to treat us before we graduated and planned to take us to Hawaii for 3 weeks, I mean is that awesome or what? Most people would be like: '3 weeks without your family? How will you cope?' believe me, its heaven and knowing my family, they'll probably pack for me and kick me out as quickly as possible.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm Annabeth Chase, Honor Roll A-grade student with perfect attendance and no detentions in the past 4 years. I'm not bragging or anything, I'm being modest, otherwise I would've told you about being able to play up to 7 instruments, elected for student body president and I'm also an aspiring architect.

It was around May when I walked into math class to find Mrs Dodds announcing the senior year trip. She didn't sound that pleased that we had to go 3 weeks with no lessons but as soon as she said the word 'trip' students were knocking their chairs over, flipping desks and cheering while throwing papers everywhere. Jackson even leaped over his desk and hugged Mrs Dodds, who literally blew up and sent him to the principal's for assault.

Jackson wasn't the only getting overly excited; my best friend Thalia, burst into a freshman class and shouted, 'I'M GOING TO HAWAII BITCHES' Yeah…she ended up in detention.

The bell rang shortly after the outbursts had died down and I quickly packed up and headed for lunch to meet my friends.

'Hey Annie', they all greeted when I sat down. You wanna know who my friends are, nosey people? Well, there's Thalia of course, black spikey her bright blue eyes, tends to listen to green day and wear quite punky clothes, then there's Piper, choppy chocolate brown hair really weird multi-coloured eyes really pretty also she wears baggy clothes, there's also Katie brown hair blah blah blah Juniper nature freak ladeedaa Rachel, art fanatic really frizzy red hair, Hazel literally has hazel eyes and yeah that's about it.

You also might be wondering who this Jackson kid I keep complaining about is, he's basically one of those 'popular' kids. He is like the typical jock, dumb, captain of swim team and football team, friends with other dumb sporty dudes and hot- wait no I take that back, I cannot call _Jackson_ hot, he's an abomination…with majestic green eyes, messy black hair that I just want to run my hands through, a nice tan… ewwww I did NOT just say that. Perseus Jackson is an impulsive, repulsive, annoying, idiotic, jerk. He's done nothing but give me crap since freshman year. Once in 10th grade I ended up with an uneven chunk missing out of my hair because he put gum in it, I couldn't get it out no matter how hard I tried and I had my mom cut it out, ugh I just hate him.

'Guys did you hear about the trip?' my close friend, Silena squealed as she approached our table. Silena is Piper's half-sister (they have some kind of weird gene that makes them look 10 times as pretty as anyone else) but Piper's heritage was Cherokee and Silena is Caucasian. Its ok, their mom wasn't suspended for 3 months when they were supposed to be taking their SATs and whatnot and had to stay another year to catch up. Don't ask me what they did to get excluded; you really don't want to know.

'Yeah OMG, I'm so excited' Piper replied shrieking with glee. Thalia looked at her with a steely glare,

'Did you seriously just say OMG?' Piper shot a glance at Thalia but ignored her and carried on her conversation with her sister.

'Just imagine how great it would be on the beach with sunbathing with the whole football team shirtless in front of us'

'I know like damn I'm so excited' Silena replied

''I swear you have a boyfriend?' I jutted in,

'Well yeah but that doesn't mean that I don't get to admire other guys.' Silena said as-a-matter-of-factly

'I can't believe you'd say that Silena, Beck's a great guy and he never even acknowledges other girls, when really he would be at college parties enjoying himself and you repay him by checking out other guys?' I blurted angrily, for the past four years, Beckendorf (Silena's boyfriend) had been like a brother to me. Him and his best friend, Luke had taken me under their wing in freshman year and year they'd always been there for me. It just felt like a stab in the heart whenever I heard Silena talking about other guys like that when she already had someone as amazing as him. Silena looked down in shame and I huffed in satisfaction and continued eating.

'Red alert, Kelp head is approaching', Thalia whispered to us as I looked up and saw her idiotic cousin stalk over to our table.

'is this seat taken, Bethie?' He asked smirking. At this point I just wanted to strangle him; no one and I mean NO ONE calls me Bethie.

'Piss off Jackson' I said and tried to continue my conversation with Rachel but Rachel of course was distracted. She had had a crush on Percy since as long as I can remember and as I was trying to hold a pointless conversation with her, she was just gazing dreamily and the impulsive retard standing beside me.

'SO guys, are y'all excited for the trip. I mean three weeks on a beach with a free ticket to see my abs? Who couldn't resist?' He said smirking.

'Ew, I'm your cousin that's just wrong.' Thalia shrieked while I just pulled a disgusted face and flipped him off.

'Aww come on wise girl, you know you want some' He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I punched him in the shoulder.

'Go away Jackson, I'd rather not puke all of my food up'. Of course, Jackson didn't get the message and sat down next to me and started playing with my hair. I looked at him quizzically, 'What are you doing?' He just tried to wrap an arm around me and leaned into me. I scrambled out of his grasp and stood up, he lost his balance and fell face first into my lunch.

'CHASE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?'

'JACKSON, I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT' we shouted simultaneously. The whole cafeteria stopped talking, eagerly watching Percy and I, waiting for something else to happen. I glared at him intensely and narrowed my eyes grey on green. I was about to open my mouth to insult him when Percy scraped a lump of spaghetti bolognaise off his face at pelted it straight at me. The food hit me right in the chest, there was a second of silence before I picked up someone's tray at threw the whole thing at him, it hit him square in the head. When Percy retaliated ,however, it aimed wrong and hit Thalia instead of me. The girl stood up angry as hell, glaring at her younger cousin and threw her juice at him.

* * *

As soon as Thalia joined our fight, the whole cafeteria flew into a food fight frenzy and 20 minutes later, Percy and I were sitting in the principal's office.

'Percy, this is the second time today and sixth time this week. I may have to call your parents. Your behaviour has gotten no better, has detention nearly every day of the year taught you nothing?' The principal asked, with a disappointed tone. Percy opened his mouth to reply when the principal spoke again, silencing him.

'And Annabeth, you're an honor roll student, you've never had a detention and you've only been called here for good reasons. I have to say, after this event, I am extremely disappointed in you.' I looked down at my feet guiltily, 'So, as many witnesses of this catastrophe have stated, you two seem to despise each other and as punishment for your actions, you two will be partners on the trip next week. No excuses.' Percy and I just stared at him in shock; there was no way I was going to spend three weeks with Percy Jackson. 'That's all, you can go now' The principal said, gathering his files and exiting the office.

'This is all your fault Jackson!' I shouted at him.

'My fault? You were the one that made me fall into the food!'

'But you pestered me in the first place!'

'I was being nice! You shouldn't have been so rude!'

'You started the food fight though!'

'Shut up Chase!'

'You shut up!' Percy threw his hands up in frustration and stormed out of the office.

This was going to be a long holiday.


End file.
